1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovatory rotary-table game machine, and especially to such a game machine having three index pins with its rotary table turning reversely to provide variant ways of playing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary-table game machines are much welcome game machines, they are necessary for large casinos. Conventional rotary-table game machines each has a rotary table having at its periphery division areas and having a fixed index pin on its top end. When the rotary table stops rotating, the index pin points a division area; a player shall guess the color or number of the division area to be pointed in advance for deciding his winning or losing.
By virtue that the conventional rotary-table game machine only has an index pin, in playing, only one color or number can be guessed, and the odds of winning are very small; when guessing wrong for many times, the player will lose his interest; and such a game machine really needs improvement.